Dream Revolution Firestorm
Dream Revolution Firestorm (known in Japan as Extraordinary FireStorm) is an video game by Brilliant Star Games. The difference from the main fighting games is the genre being a 3D action adventure with beat'em up elements. Announced in the 5th Anniversary Special in June 5, 2017. The game was a timed exclusive in the Nintendo Switch, until PC and PlayStation 4 ports were announced in April 20, 2018. With a release date being October 19, 2018 and in Japan in early 2019. Prologue Surrounded through a new source of mysterious magic, the world sees the eyes through the city of Paradiso, who was declared way too magical for anyone to pass. However there was a mischievous force that trespassed the limits; Redman a.k.a. Red is a young man with a penchant for adventures. Alexa Maxwell meets a supposedly friendly young woman named Fiammetta, without knowing beforehand that she is part of a band of four bandits that crushed entire populations. The Dream Revolution Team is reformed, but with former enemy faces like Mel and Blake and new Allies such as Agatha and Rayne as this Anniversary project game unleashes. Characters The game includes twenty playable characters, plus the four new antagonists who mirror the classic DreamRevo Quartet and a new hero. Making it twenty-five, another five are included only in versus modes. Originals Returning Row 1 Row 2 Row 3 Row 4 Row 5 Row 6 (Secret) Row 7 (Free DLC) Trivia and Facts * Each Friday in June 2017 a row of characters were announced. * Producer alludes the villains being the "evil counterparts" of the protagonists, different than the canon. * Bosses of past games will return. * Completely different, like Soul of Hunter: Dream Revolution. But more akin to The Arcana Warriors in terms of gameplay, but in 3D. * Subtitle is inspired on the Phoenix Siblings, Alexa and Dynamo. But also the other main duo (trio), Fiammetta, Randy and Redman. * Brand new written story since 2014. * The only villains turned heroes in the game are Blake Tiberius and Melissa Wingates. * Game's motif is "Same style, Different dualities." * The gang and Redman are set to appear in the First DLC Update ''Dream Revolution All-Stars Fighting'', in spite of Fiammetta's ambiguous status in the ending unlike her three friends which resulted dead, but since it's canocity is dubious. ** Also, in ''Last Fire'' (Eclipse for Red, 2.0 for Fiammetta), Milena mentioned that they arrested "A not-so pipsqueak flame monster", alluding to Fiammetta after Firestorm was released, and Redman is alive and well, goofing around as usual. * The characters when listed from NPC or playable game debut: ** Challenge to the Ultimate Fight: Alexa, Dynamo, Yuri, Hermione, Jermaine, Sally, Leroy. ** ''The Counter-Attack'': Blade, Alison, Selene, Angel, Adrian. ** ''Final: New Game/Encore+'': Cassandra, Paris, Elaine, Berenice, Paine, Helena. ** ''Last Fire/Eclipse'': Mel, Tiberius, Crow, Eden. ** ''All-Stars Fighting'': Agatha, Piros. ** ''Soul of Hunter'': Rayne. ** Firestorm: Redman, Fiametta, Randy, Wagner, Iris, Marceline, Brenda, Caroline, Daphne, Emma, Faye and Gina.